Zetton
Zetton (ゼットン, Zetton) (sometimes spelled "Z-Ton") is a giant, powerful horned humanoid beetle-like kaiju that appeared in last three episodes of the final chapter of the series. He is one of the most powerful monsters in the entire universe. When Godzilla was kidnapped by Empera Senjin and taken to the monster graveyard, the Alien Emperor said that if Godzilla defeated Zetton, he would send the monster king back to Earth. However, the two monsters fight to an endless standstill until Godzilla defeats him. Despite that Godzilla defeated him, Empera sent all his monsters against Godzilla, including Zetton. Though they nearly succeeded in destroying Godzilla, the Monster King was saved by his fellow Earth Guardians, Mecha Units, and the Ultramen and in the process, Zetton was destroyed. Biography Origins Zetton was Kate's most powerful monster, and the female Reionyx had obtained the Space Dinosaur through unknown means. Godzilla The King of the Monsters the Series Zetton made his very first appearance in Season Four in the last 3 episodes of the series. In this series, Zetton was the last of Kate's evil monsters after her Fire Golza and Gan-Q were defeated by Godzilla and Rei's monsters. Season 4 God...Help Us Save the Monster King Part I: Godzilla vs. Zetton= When Empera Senji transported Godzilla to the Monster Graveyard, he told Godzilla that if the Monster King wanted to live and go back to Earth, he had to battle and defeat Zetton. So Kate, who allied herself with the Emperor of Darkness, unleashed Zetton and the alien attacked Godzilla. Having absorbed many projectile attacks from the Space Dinosaur, Godzilla fought back. And Godzilla and Zetton battled relentlessly back and forth to a standstill, with neither of them being able to outmatch or overpower the other. For what seemed like an endless fight between two of the strongest creatures the universe had ever seen, Godzilla and Zetton fired projectile attacks at one another, causing a large explosion. |-| Part II: Alien Empera's Attack= Afterwards, Godzilla was overwhelmed by the might of the monsters under Alien Empera's control. As things looked grim for the Monster King, Godzilla was spared by the arrival of the monsters of Earth, the Space Flyable GDF's mechas, and the Space Garrison all coming to the Monster Graveyard to save him. |-|Part III: Monsters & Giants X Aliens= Ultraman, Max, and Mebius battle and try to fight back only to have their attacks be proven futile by Zetton's immense power and strength and realize how tough of an opponent Zetton is and Zetton easily withstands each of their attacks. The majority of Max's power was spent in battle against the monster to the point where Max was powerless and at death's door. Zetton easily manhandled all of Rei's monsters (Gomora, Litra, and Eleking) without showing much signs of fatigue or physical harm for most of the battle. More later... Appearance Zetton seems to be an Arthropodian being, with antannae, a carapace, and what appear to be wing shells on his back. His source of sight appear to be two cubical apparations on the front of its face, resembling Bulton's apparations. His carapace is demonstrated to be incredibly strong, as no conventional attack could harm him. His body appearance is very similar to a Cockroach's body. Powers and Abilities Being Kate's most powerful kaiju and as the ultimate and most powerful humanoid-like monstrous beast in the entire galaxy, Zetton is a force unlike any other, thus is an incredibly powerful monster and one of the most powerful entities the entire universe has ever seen. It took the combined strength of Gomora, Litra, and Eleking to hold him off. * Fireballs: Zetton can emit and launch a variety of powerful, explosive balls of fire from his mouth, or the orange-yellow stripe spot portion on his face/forehead in rapid succession. These fireballs range in power with explosive results, capable of burning structures, creating missile-like blasts to entire explosions that are larger than himself and are strong enough to even push back the strongest of opponents and even push back all but the most powerful of Energy Shields. *'Solidified Gasoline Grenades:' Zetton can fire Solidified Gasoline Grenades from his hands. * Great Super Strength: Zetton has great strength and is incredibly strong enough to be capable of taking on the combined might and forces of Gomora, Litra, and Eleking at once and even swipe attacks that Litra fires. This great strength he has also allows him to rival the strength of other monsters just as strong as the Ultramen, King Joe Black, and/or even Godzilla. *'Energy Blasts:' When needed, Zetton can emit and launch powerful, orange balls of energy blasts from his hands. Each blast packs enough force to send an opponent flying several yards back, although they can only go short distances. *'Beam Reflection:' Should an opponent fire a beam at Zetton, he can choose to deflect it back at the source simply with his hands. *'Energy Absorption:' If an energy attack is fired at Zetton’s chest, he can absorb it into his chest/body with little effort. However, this only lasts for so long before the chest orbs grow weak and are destroyed. *'Laser Crimson Arrow Wave:' By swinging his hands from side to side, Zetton can fire out extremely accurate, fast-moving streams of red, arrow-like laser energy darts from his hands. *'Energy Stream:' Zetton can unleash a stream of yellow, unknown-strength energy from his head. * Reverse Energy Beam: '''By catching an incoming beam with his hands and when combing his fists, Zetton can absorb any energy-based attack with his hands and convert the energy into his own. Once done, he fires it back at the source, reflecting the energy by launching it as a destructive, explosive wave-like beam of purple energy fired from both his hands. These waves are very powerful, strong enough to bring down opponents in just a single shot and causing his foes to fall over after impact, due to its fatigue-indusing powers. * '''Reflective Force Field: When attacked from any side, Zetton can create a large, powerful, protective, blue crystal-like force field around his entire body that is capable of protecting him from all but the strongest of any attacks and reflects any beam attacks back to their source. Should Zetton close the force field while being attacked, the attack will be bounced directly back at the source. However, the barrier has an opening at the top, and does not shield him from attacks throw from above his head. *'Teleportation:' In order to confuse opponents, Zetton is capable of teleporting himself short distances or to any place in the area he wishes in the blink of an eye at will when around his opponent. *'Thick Hide:' Zetton has a thick hide, which causes most weaker attacks, physical or projectile, to bounce off without any damage. *'Magnetic Properties:' Zetton can cause beings to magnetize towards him. Weaknesses Zetton's feet is one weak spot (like Red King), while his's horns are another weak spot (similar to Eleking). As a result, his true weak spot is unknown. (Although it's possible that it's his "mouth", or the yellowish crevice that's in the middle of his face). Gallery imagesCAGHDPFL.jpg|Zetton about to launch his Fireballs Zetton.jpg|Zetton in the night 2381419-ultr_glxy_neo_zttn.png Ultr_Glxy_NEO_Zttn_II.png|Zetton Fights Gomora imagesCA38MBO0.jpg Category:Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Fire Kaiju Category:1960s debuts Category:Electric Kaiju